Conventionally, there has been known a communication device that transmits sensor data to a controller. For example, in Patent Literature 1, the transmissions of sensor data are synchronized by a trigger signal that is generated by a controller and received by a bidirectional node.
When a control unit simultaneously acquires signals from a plurality of sensor sections, a data update period in the control unit becomes equal to a signal period. In this case, it is not possible to make the data update period in the control unit shorter than the signal period.